


Surreptitious Love

by Elliot7858



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asexual Character, Collars, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Submission, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Relationship Negotiation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot7858/pseuds/Elliot7858
Summary: This is a story of France, Russia and China. China is an asexual submissive and France and Russia are his Dom's.Non-sexual. Mostly fluff and comfort.





	1. Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction on this account and first ever long term fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it! Tell me down below in the comments what you think. 
> 
> Next chapter is when the Dom/sub stuff comes in

China nervously stood outside the doorway leading to the living room. He took a deep breathe. This was it. He was gonna tell France and Russia he was asexual.

France, Russia and China about 6 months ago had all discovered they had feelings for each other and so slowly a relationship blossomed. Everything was going perfectly except that China held a secret. He was asexual. He didn't want to having anything to do with sex. It just made him really uncomfortable and he wasn't interested.

Recently things started to get more heated between them... In the sexual way. At least between France and Russia. They tried to include China but everytime he'd manage to find a way out. 

He knew he couldn't do this for too much longer or else France and Russia would get suspicious, maybe even think he didn't want to be with them. Which he definitely wanted to. So he finally decided to tell them. 

China finally walked in. Russia and France who were cuddling looked up at him and smiled.

"Was wondering when you were gonna come in, join us love." Russia said, opening his arms for China to go into.

China smiled softly back then said in a quiet, nervous voice. "F-first... I need to tell you guys something."

"Oh?" Russia and France sat up and made space for China to sit with them. 

He sat between them and nervously tapped his leg, avoiding eye contact. "Honey, what is it?" France asked softly, reassuringly rubbing China's back while Russia held his hand encouraginigly.

China thought 'Come on. You know they won't hurt you. They'll listen.' Though no matter how much he thought that he still had his doubts.

He decided to just force it out. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly "Imasexual!" He said quickly and curled up on himself tightly.

Russia and France looked at each other then both hugged China "Oh honey, that is perfectly fine." France said

"Mhmm. We really don't care. And we honestly thought so." Russia said and kissed China's head. 

China looked up, unbelieving. "You're really okay with it? Y-your not upset? Or gonna try to force me?"

Russia and France both looked horrified "Of course not! We'd never force you if you were uncomfortable." Russia said.

"Yup. We want you to be happy and comfortable. That's what's most important to us." 

China hugged them tightly and whispered "Thank you."

"Of course." Russia and France said together.

After a little China said "Also uh... I know you guys both still have... Urges. And so if you guys ever wanna do anything together just tell me and I'll like go out and do something or just stay in the guest bedroom."

France smiled "Thank you baby." 

France and Russia showered China with kisses. They stayed cuddled together for a while.

China was slowly starting to fall asleep so they all went to the bedroom and got ready for bed.

They all settled down for bed, China in the middle wile France and Russia cuddled him.

"I love you." China mumbled. 

France and Russia echoed him and they all fell asleep in a happy pile.


	2. Discoveries part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China tells his boyfriend's that he also wants to be their submissive for them, do chores and things like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! What do y'all think so far?
> 
> This chapter sucked and I dunno if I wrote everything okay. I'm sorry.

It had been a few days since China had come out as asexual. There was another thing he wanted to tell them about but it was even a bit more scary then coming out as asexual. Though it had been mentioned before and he knew that France and Russia would be okay with it.

He wanted to be a domestic sub. Do the house chores and cooking, things like that. So today when he got home he was going to tell Russia and France.

When he got home France was cooking while Russia was on the couch, working. 

"I'm home!" He called out and he heard two voices calling back "Welcome home!"

He set down his bag and took off his shoes, he walked into the living room and gave Russia a kiss. He then went to the kitchen, doing the same to France. 

"I need to talk to you guys during dinner." He said a bit nervously, though loud enough so they could both hear him.

France looked interested "Okay honey." He smiled and Russia nodded.

 

At dinner...

After they had eaten for a bit China set down his fork "So um.... I-i... There's something I want. B-but I understand if you guys wouldn't wanna do it..."

"What is it honey?" France asked, taking China's hand into his and Russia did the same.

"S-so you know about like... Submissive and dominant stuff?" He said the last part quickly, putting his head down and blushing bright in embarrassment. 

"Yes we do." Russia said curiously.

"W-well..." He sighed shakily. "Being one of the oldest countries... I've had years of you know... Having to be in control. A-and sometimes it stresses me out and sometimes I just... W-w-wanna be submissive. And have someone control me. I-it wouldn't be in a sexual way of course... But like... I wanna do the chores and cook and clean. And m-m-maybe kneel at your guys feet... M-m-maybe be hand fed from you guys.... And some bondage too... It helps me calm down and feel safe. And some spanking but not too hard... Again that also makes me feel safe and calm and put into place."

China's face was bright red and he was biting his lip, not making eye contact. 

France and Russia made eye contact then Russia said "We'd love to be your Dom's if that's what you want. We'd love to. Anything to make you feel safe and happy."

"Mhmm." France smiled.

"Thank you!" China hugged them tightly and they hugged back.

France said "So now we need to get some rope... Some spanking tools? Um would you want a collar maybe? And we'll also need to come up with rules and punishments and rewards."

China nodded shyly. 

Russia smiled and got up, grabbing his laptop "Well then let's get started."

They spent the rest of the night coming up with rules, punishments and rewards.

His rules:  
1\. Always follow what the Dom's say  
2\. Always come to one of us if something is wrong  
3\. Use your safeword if you need to, don't be afraid  
4\. Dom's have to use the safeword too if they need it  
5\. Be on your best behavior and be respectful  
6\. During any scene or subspace you are to call us sir  
7\. Communication (talk to us about anything you wanna try, if something isn't working/made you uncomfortable (same for the Dom's))

For now they only had time out as a punishment, they didn't really expect China to be a sub who was gonna act out.

And his rewards:  
1\. Being hand fed  
2\. More extreme types of bondage (which would put him into a lovely subspace)

And his safewords was red for stop, yellow for slow down and green for okay. 

That's what they had thought of for now but more could be added later.

China smiled, satisfied. Then they started looking up collars and rope, things for spanking and a pillow to kneel on.

They found a beautiful collar that was red with gold patterns on it. It could easily be hidden with a shirt so China could always wear it.

They found a matching pillow to kneel on with the same colors and similar designs. 

They found rope and things for spanking. 

Everything was set up. Now they just had to wait for everything they ordered to come. 

"Thank you." China hugged them.

"It's no problem at all." France mumbled and Russia hummed in agreement. They both were excited to make China happy and see him so relaxed.


	3. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China goes into subspace for the first time.

Russia had been home for about 15 minutes and was waiting for China to get home. France was gonna be home late because of work.

He was sitting on the couch reading when he heard the door being unlocked, things being set down quickly and China quickly came into the room.

Russia looked up "Honey? Are you okay?"

All China said was "Sir." And was looking at him in a pleading way. 

Instantly, Russia understood. "What do you need from me kitten?" He asked, making his voice sound in control.

China seemed to make himself look smaller but in a good way, he seemed relieved that someone else was going to be in control. "Directions. Something to do. I wanna please you." He said in a soft voice.

"Alright. I want you to go change into more comfortable clothes and make dinner please." 

China seemed to slip even more into subspace "Yes, sir." He left the room.

Russia grabbed his phone and called France. "Bojour my love, what is it?"

"China is in subspace. He's gonna cook dinner tonight so you know." 

He could hear movements "He's in subspace?" France sounded happy.

"Mhmm. When do you think you'll be home?"

"Hopefully soon. Anyways I have to go but I'll get home as soon as I can."

"Okay." Russia smiled "Goodbye. I love you."

"I love you too." France hung up.

China came back into the room, wearing much more comfortable clothes. "Good boy." Russia smiled, going over and kissing his head. China blushed and stared at the ground though he was smiling. "I'll go make dinner now." China said and left the room.

Russia smiled and followed him. He asked China about his day and China vented a bit, telling him it had been stressful. They talked while China made dinner.

Soon after dinner was ready, France got home. He gave each of them a kiss and smiled at China.

They ate dinner while hearing about Frances day. After that they all settled down for a movie.

France and Russia both noticed that China seemed uncomfortable sitting on the couch and kept glancing at the floor.

France got up, grabbing a random pillow as the pillow for kneeling hadn't come yet. He set it down by his and Russia's feet.

They could see relief go over China's features and he quickly kneeled down, laying his head on their laps and sighing happily.

They smiled at each other and started the movie.

After about an hour they noticed that China had fallen asleep. They smiled at each other again, the first time China had been in subspace was a success.


	4. Package has arrived (oof lame name I know)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China's collar and things finally come.

It was a Saturday. China and Russia were cuddling and talking while France was finishing up some work when the doorbell rang.

Russia looked at the door then stood up and stretched "I'll get it." He went to the door.

France and China glanced at each other, looking curious. Russia came back in, holding a box. At first China couldn't think of what it could be but then he remebered the stuff they had ordered recently.

He happily sat up "Is that...?" 

"Yup it is." Russia smiled and started opening the box. 

China couldn't help but feel a little excited and he tapped his foot excitedly. Finally some stuff for subspace.

The first thing Russia took out was the kneeling pillow. China smiled when he saw it and him and Russia made eye contact. Russia playfully threw it at China.

"Hey! No! Meanie!" China giggled when he got hit in the face with the pillow.

"I'm not being mean. I'm just giving you, your pillow." Russia giggled.

"Uh huh." China stuck out his tounge and Russia stuck his out back.

Next Russia pulled out some paddles. China flushed. He was most embarrassed about the fact that he wanted to be spanked and he had nearly died in embarrassment when they were looking at paddles and things like that.

"Hey it's fine love. No reason to be embarrassed. If it makes you feel safe and happy then that's all that matters and we won't judge you." France said, sitting by China and kissing his cheek. Russia hummed his agreement, setting the paddles on the coffee table.

"Thank you." China mumbled and snuggled into Frances side.

Next came the rope and silk ties. They were all in China's favorite colors. Red, orange, yellow. China smiled happily and reached out a hand to feel the silk ties. They were so soft but also strong. Perfect for binding someone. He definitely was gonna wanna use these.

France and Russia smiled at each other then Russia pulled out the last thing. The collar. 

China glanced up and his eyes widened when he saw it. It looked even better in person then in the picture on the internet. 

Russia smiled, going over to China. "Can we put it on you kitten?" 

China nodded then noticed there was small tag on it too. It said 'little kitten' in neat cursive gold letters. And on the back it said 'F+R+C' 

He sighed happily. France and Russia together put it onto China. 

It was perfect. The feeling of it on his neck. The collar wasn't too heavy, it was the perfect weight so he could feel it and be reminded of his master's which made him feel safe and happy. He could feel himself slipping gently into subspace.

France and Russia could both tell what was happening and smiled. "Kitten. Do you wanna try out any of this tonight?" France asked softly, gesturing at the paddles and rope and silk ties.

China looked at it then shook his head "I-i-im sorry I think for tonight I just... Wanna have things be pretty normal. I don't know if I'm ready yet. I'm sorry sirs."

"That's perfectly fine!" France said.

"Mhmm. We will NEVER push you into anything you aren't ready for." Russia said.

"Thank you." China sighed. 

"How about we make dinner together tonight and then make spend some time together, you could kneel at our feet kitten. Then get a bath and go to bed?" France asked.

"That sounds perfect sir." China smiled and could feel himself slip further with just the idea.

"Good." France smiled and ran his hand through China's hair. 

So they spent the rest of the night together in peace. And China felt so happy and loved.


	5. Daily routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows what normal life has become with China as a sub.

Today was any normal day since china had told his boyfriend's he wanted to be a sub.

The morning would start with China being the first one to get up, soon followed by France. One of China's tasks as their sub was to make coffee so China sleepily got up, going downstairs and started to make the coffee.

As he waited he sat on the counter and thought about how things had changed. He didn't get stressed as often now, got a good amount of sleep and just felt really happy and loved. He sighed happily when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw France. 

France's hair was in a messy ponytail and he still looked sleepy. China smiled fondly "Good morning sleepyhead."

France looked up and stuck out his tounge "You call me the sleepyhead? You should be saying that to the lump upstairs." 

France was referring to their third boyfriend who was still asleep. He always was still asleep at this time, not liking to get up early.

He giggled and France came up to him, wrapping his arms around China's waist and kissed him "Good morning love."

China kissed back softly. They stayed like that for a little until breathing became a nesseity and the smell of coffee wafted in the air.

China jumped off the counter and quickly poured that coffee into two cups, handing one to France.

"Thank you kitten. Good boy." France kissed his head. China made a soft noise, letting his hair cover his flushed face.

China loved praise but it still made him really shy. 

France giggled "Better go take that coffee to the lump."

"Yeah." China giggled softly and went upstairs with the coffee.

China proceeded to wake up Russia while France started on breakfast. France normally cooked breakfast though sometimes China offered to when he really wanted to. 

The rest of the morning went on with a rush of taking showers, eating breakfast and getting ready for work. 

Both France and Russia usually had to leave the house for work. China had managed to convince his boss to let him work from home while occasionally doing work away from home. This way he could also do his sub duties. 

His chores were to do the dishes, clean the table and counters. Do any laundry that needed to be done. Stuff like that. And China wouldn't have it any other way. He loved doing chores and impressing his master's.

He also occasionally would make dinner, it usually switched between the three. He also usually set the table for dinner. 

China gave his boyfriend's a good bye kiss when they left for work, telling them to be safe.

Soon after they had left he would get his chores done then start on work. He usually would have some time left and would read or go on a walk, something like that. 

Today was Russia's night to cook so when Russia got home he started making dinner while China set the table.

France got home soon to when dinner was ready and they all sat down for dinner.

His Dom's praised him on how clean the house was as they did every night and he again proceeded to get embarrassed, as always. They found it adorable.

After dinner when the dishes had been cleaned the three boyfriend's would do something together. Usually watch movies or play games.

Tonight was a movie night and China was feeling subby so he was kneeled down at his boyfriend's feet, his head rested on their laps as they watched the movie.

Russia absentmindedly ran his hands through China's hair which made him slip even further into subspace. 

By now China normally went into subspace at least once a day. It helped keep him calm and happy and to feel safe.

After the movie they all went to bed, having had another perfectly normal and happy day.


End file.
